


[podfic] A (Quite Exceptional) Day in the Life of Amy Santiago, Future Captain

by growlery



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Ambition, Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, F/F, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a secret lesbian is getting a little difficult to maintain as a secret, though, the more time you spend with Rosa and staring at her hair, because how does she get it to look like that? Because you want to start tangling your fingers in it and kissing her. Like, all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A (Quite Exceptional) Day in the Life of Amy Santiago, Future Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A (Quite Exceptional) Day in the Life of Amy Santiago, Future Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236505) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9wgxpo32jn87t5p/a%20day%20in%20the%20life%20of%20amy%20santiago.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 6:13 / 6MB


End file.
